


Just one summer day

by Gay_Natasha_Saves_The_World



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crush, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian, One Shot, Summer, Useless Lesbians, girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 00:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15618870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_Natasha_Saves_The_World/pseuds/Gay_Natasha_Saves_The_World
Summary: Tonks decided to visit Y/N to hang out for a day in the summer before their 7th year. It doesn’t take long for her to find out she has feelings for her friend.





	Just one summer day

It was the middle of August and Y/N was ready for school to start again. Sure the summer was fun but she missed her friends. It was hard living as far away from them as she did. Of course she got letters from all of them almost every week but it wasn’t the same. She was eager to go back to Hogwarts for her final year.

It was about 7 am when she was awakened by a tap on her window. She opened her eyes to find one of her best friends, Tonks, trying to stay on the ledge of her window. Y/N got out of bed with a sigh and then opened her window to let her in. This wasn’t the first time it happened but she usually showed up later in the day and sent a letter a few days before. Y/N didn’t expect her arrival so she was a little bit worried and confused. 

Tonks stepped through the open window and smiled at Y/N. “Sorry I didn’t tell you I was coming I just really wanted to hang out with you before school started.” She said. Y/N sighed “It’s fine. Just let me get dressed and then we can hangout.” Tonks gave her a thumbs up and looked away while Y/N changed out of her floral nightgown. She always loved how it looked on Y/N since she got it during 5th year but she didn’t quite know why.

Soon enough Y/N was done changing. She went over to Tonks who was looking at a muggle nesting doll that her dad gave her a few years back. She tapped her shoulder to tell her that she was done changing. Tonks turned around the see her friend and smiled. She couldn’t help but think that Y/N looked beautiful. Her clothes fit perfectly and her hair was in a messy ponytail which she wore a lot during the school year.

She couldn’t help but stare until Y/N asked her “Well, what do you want to do today?” Tonks thought for a minute but then said “I always get to decide what we do. How about you decide what we do today.” “Oh okay. Well, there’s a river that’s not too far from here. Maybe we could go there?” Tonks smiled and said “Perfect.” and then they head out to the countryside around Y/N’s house.

“It’s quite the walk but it’s worth it, I promise.” Y/N told her as they started to walk towards the hills. “I don’t mind.” Tonks replied with a smile. It didn’t take long until Tonks had an idea. “Hey, Y/N do you wanna roll down the hill?” She said when they got to the first one. Y/N laughed and said “I bet you I could beat you down.” “Your on, Y/N.”

They started to roll down the hill. Y/N beat Tonks down. They were both laughing when they reached the bottom. Y/N sat up and walked over to Tonks. “I told you I was gonna beat you.” “Not down the next hill you won’t.” She got up and started running to the next hill. Y/N chased after her.

Y/N managed to get to the top of the hill right before Tonks did but Tonks wasn’t about to lose again. She grabbed Y/N just as she was about to roll down the hill and ended up falling with her. Y/N let out a playful scream as they both went tumbling down the hill. When they got to the bottom, Tonks was laying on top of a laughing Y/N.

When she was looking down on Y/N she couldn’t help but to notice how beautiful she looked when she was laughing. She rolled off of her and started to laugh with Y/N. “Let’s call it a tie.” Y/N said when she finally caught her breath. “Deal.” Replied Tonks as she got up and put her hand out for Y/N to grab.

They walked for a little while longer before they got to the river. They stopped to take a breath for a minute. Y/N spotted a huge log by the river that they could both sit on. She told Tonks and they went to sit on it and dip their toes into the water.

After a while of silence Y/N sighed a said “I can’t believe this is already our final year at Hogwarts.” “Yeah it feels like it was just yesterday when we got on the train and met each other.” Tonks laughed “Yeah. It’s crazy to think about all the shit we’ve done together.” Y/N said as she picked up a rock and skipped it on the river.

“What are you gonna do after it’s over?” Tonks asked “I still don’t know. I might become a magizoologist like my parents but who knows what I’ll want to do at the end of the year.” Y/N sighed. “I’m sure you’ll figure it out. Everyone does. Zeke didn’t know what to do with his life a year ago but now he wants to make music or something.” Tonks replied.

They continued to talk for a while. It was calm and nice by the river. Neither of them wanted to leave. “Can you believe Zeke finally got the balls to ask Matt out?” Y/N said “The most unbelievable part is that Matt said yes, honestly.” Tonks joked. “Yeah. I don’t think I could ever ask someone out like that. I would be too scared to even try.” Y/N replied. Tonks looked over at her and noticed that her smile went away. It was obvious that she liked someone but Tonks had no idea who it was. Y/N never talked about a crush to her and she tells her everything.

“Do you have a crush, Tonks?” Y/N asked out of pure curiosity. Tonks thought about it and realized something. The only person that she really ever had a crush on was Y/N. She was one of her best friends since 1st year. Every time she touched her hand she couldn’t help but blush. She looked back on all the times she thought Y/N was beautiful.

“I guess I do.” Tonks replied. This sparked Y/N’s curiosity “Who is it.” She asked. “I’ll tell you mine if you tell me yours.” She said with a grin but Y/N shook her head. “Then I guess you’ll never know mine.” Tonks crossed her arms and turned her head away playfully.

It was getting dark by the time they decided to head back to Y/N’s house. Tonks thought about telling Y/N about how she felt but never got the courage to say anything. When they got back to Y/N’s house she hugged her goodnight. “Thanks for coming by, Tonks. I really enjoyed it.” Tonks smiled “Your welcome. I’ll see you in a few weeks.” She waved goodbye as Y/N walked into her house and started to head home herself.

Y/N got into her room and basically fell onto her bed. She mentally kicked herself for not telling Tonks that she liked her but that didn’t change the fact that Y/N had a lovely day with her best friend. Now she just had to wait out the rest of the summer to see her friends again.

**Author's Note:**

> Since I used his name without asking again, follow Ezmiho on SoundCloud


End file.
